Mixing with Muggles
by Breathtaking Noses
Summary: Somehow Liz a muggle gets into Hogwarts. What will happen when Harry, Hermione and Ron discover her? R/R Pleeeez it's my first.
1. From the Platform to the School

Chapter 1 From The Platform to the school  
  
Elizabeth Durnham stepped off the train onto Platform 10, happy to be back in London once again. " Why don't you play something while we wait for your father to come and pick us up." Said her mother.  
  
Looking around for a place to hide while playing hide-and-seek with Tom, she spotted an open trunk off to the side. She thought it would be a good place to hide so climbed inside burying herself under the piles of black robes.  
  
Lying sideways on piles of books and more clothes was definitely not a comfortable position so she shifted a little bit. *Thud* The lid of the trunk slammed shut and locked, trapping Elizabeth inside.  
  
"Get your trunk, Harry" came the voice of a young girl about 14 of 15. "The train will be leaving in fifteen minutes and we want to get onto the platform in plenty of time."  
  
"Yeah, hold on a second" It was the voice of a boy about the same age. Elizabeth felt the trunk being lifted up, hoisted onto a cart and rolled at an amazingly quick pace.  
  
Suddenly, Elizabeth felt a hard bang. "Owwww" she squealed.  
  
"A few seconds later, another boy's voice said, "Harry, I thin your trunk squealed as you were going through the barrier."  
  
"I think it must have been that new book for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They're pretty strange." Replied Harry.  
  
~I wonder what barrier they're talking about. There's no barrier between the Platforms.~ A few minutes later, the trunk was being lifted onto something else and then it started to roll forward gathering speed as it went. ~Is this trunk rolling around or something or is that crazy boy Harry running again?~ she wondered. ~Omigod! I must be on a train or something because now we're going faster than any human can run!~ The realization smacked her hard on the head. Then Liz, as most people called her, started to cry. She cried so hard that she cried herself to sleep.  
  
A few hours later when Liz woke up, she found she was no longer on the train. She then heard voices coming towards the trunk. A key was inserted in the lock and the trunk opened. Liz sat up.  
  
"Who the HECK are you and WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TRUNK!!??" yelled a boy with jet-black hair and sparkling green eyes.  
  
"I..I..I d-dunno," stammered Liz. "I-I was p-playing hide-and-seek with my little brother an-and I saw your trunk open and I thought, well maybe, it might be a good place to hide." She looked around at the two boys shyly.  
  
"Well, what year are you?" asked a boy with flaming red hair and freckles that covered him from head to toe.  
  
~ What in the world does he mean by 'what year are you ?'~ "Well, I'm eleven and half years old." She said.  
  
Seeing the confused look in her eyes, Harry whispered to the boy next to him, "Ron, I think she's a muggle."  
  
"But how could she have gotten through the barrier?" asked Ron.  
  
"Remember when you said you thought you heard my trunk squeal? Well, I think that was her. She was surrounded by so much magic that she only felt a little bump when she went through." Harry explained. "And who knows if muggles CAN'T get onto the Platform; we only now they don't now how."  
  
Turning back to Liz, he said, "Are you going to school at Hogwarts?"  
  
~Hogwarts?~ "Errrr.no. Is that some sort of boarding school?" Liz looked at the two boys curiously.  
  
"Hogwarts is a school of m-", Harry started but was cut off by Ron who hissed, "Harry, if she's a muggle, we don't want her to know about us."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." Harry looked a little sheepish.  
  
~Muggle? What the heck?~ "What's a muggle? And why can't I know about you. I already told you about me." Liz demanded curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy glances. " Long story" Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Anyhow, Ron and I have to go to the great hall for breakfast. We'll be back in a little while. YOU meanwhile won't go ANYWHERE or touch ANYTHING in anyone's trunk. Understood?" Harry commanded.  
  
~This is REALLY weird. I must be still asleep on the train coming home from the summer home. Muggles, kids not being able to tell me anything about themselves, this is just weird.~ Liz was thinking this as Ron and Harry were making there way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
##################################################################  
  
A/N: Ok this is the very 1st chpt. of my very 1st fic so bear with me people!! O and pleeez review and i will rite more an if u don't want more.. still review anyway cuz I want reviews. And I no its really short but hey, its only my 1st try!!( 


	2. What Now?

Chapter 2- What Now??  
  
Harry sighed with content and patted his extremely full stomach. "Feels great not having just left over and burnt toast and bacon for breakfast." He glanced around the Great Hall at all the other wizards and witches who where eating and talking to friends they hadn't seen all summer.  
  
"What where going to say before? You said you had something really important to tell me." Said Hermione as she finished her last piece of bacon and helped herself to more sausage.  
  
"I think we had better tell you later in a more private place." Ron replied with his mouth still half full. The three continued to eat until Hagrid came over to them.  
  
"How was yer summers?" He asked. "Great! We went to America!!" came from Hermione. who was about to go into a detailed description when Ron interrupted. "We visited Bill and his family in Moscow." "What 'bout you, Harry?" "Same as ever. Dursley's still scared of me but not treating me any better." "Ok well I'll be seein' you all later on this week."  
  
*^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^*  
  
In the Gryfindor common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione where all seated in big, comfortable fluffy chairs around the hearth. They were enjoying the last day before classes would start. Suddenly Hermione said, "What was it you two where going to say to me before?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry said, "Come on, we'll show you." They lead the way up the stairs to their sleeping rooms. As the entered, they found Elizabeth asleep on the floor. Hermione gasped. "Who is the that?"  
  
"That's what we wanted to tell you about. We think that she's a muggle."  
  
"Does she know about. about."  
  
"Us. No. We didn't tell her."  
  
"Than how can you tell she's a muggle?"  
  
"Well she doesn't know what a muggle is, so we just figured that she is one."  
  
"We need to tell someone." Hermione got up to leave but Harry grabbed her by the arm. "You know just as well as I do that I could get expelled for bringing a muggle here."  
  
"He's right, Hermione" agreed Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't do it purposely did you?"  
  
"No but."  
  
"So what's to get in trouble for? And you can get in just as much trouble by not telling anyone."  
  
"Well not right away."  
  
Meanwhile, Ron who had been thinking hard (for a change) spoke up. "We could tell Hagrid!! We've kept plenty of secrets for him so don't you think he could return just this little one for us?"  
  
"Ron! Hagrid's a teacher here and he could get fired for doing that! What if someone found out?" Hermione said aghast.  
  
"But it would only be for a few days, until we can find a way to get her back to the muggle world."  
  
"What if we can't find a way?"  
  
"Then we'll have to tell Dumbledore." Ron said simply.  
  
"And Hermione. Just THINK what would happen if I were expelled. Malfoy would have a field day!" Hermione sighed at last giving in.  
  
"What happens if she finds out about- about - us? Our world?" Questioned Hermione.  
  
"Then we'll have to tell her the whole story, I guess."  
  
"Tell who what whole story?" Liz asked sleepily, having woken up just in time to catch Harry's last few words.  
  
"Ummmm, nothing," said Harry uneasily.  
  
~There they go being mysterious again.~ "Whatever. I'm hungry" Elizabeth stated.  
  
"Well than I'll get you something from the kitchen in a few minutes." Said Hermione. She had become pretty good friends with the house-elves in the kitchen after her "House-Elf Liberation" thing the previous year. " And by the way. What's your name?"  
  
"Elizabeth Durnham, but everyone calls me Liz."  
  
"How old are you again?"  
  
"Eleven and a half."  
  
"Oh." Hermione sat thinking for a few minutes. She was thinking about her little brother who was also eleven and was starting his first year at Hogwart's this year. She wondered if Liz would be anything like him and if she was, Hermione was going to dread the few days she would spend with the young girl. "I'll go speak to the house-elves about getting her something to eat now." Said Hermione and left the room. As she exited the portrait hole, she thought about the fact that she now once again had a secret to hide. There hadn't been once in all her years at Hogwart's that something mysterious had happened. But being one of Harry Potter's best friends explained that. Now this time it was just by chance that it had happened to them. For all anyone knew it could have happened to Malfoy! (Although she seriously doubted that he would leave his trunk with all his precious family heirlooms open and unguarded at King's Cross Station.)  
  
All thoughts off Liz and the present situation drifted from her mind as she heard Draco and his buddies Crabe and Goyle laughing about something near by. She peeked around the corner of the wall down the next corridor. What she saw made her gasp and she reached for her wand beneath the folds of her robes.  
  
She pointed the wand straight a Malfoy and yelled " Stop it you idiot!" At the sound of her voice Draco turned and an even bigger (if possible) smirk appeared on his face. " So the big tough and mighty Derek needs a little Mudblood to stand up for him, does he?"  
  
" Let my little brother alone." When Malfoy continued to poke the young boy with invisible needles by means of a new spell he had obviously learned over the summer, she yelled, " NOW!!"  
  
Draco laughed. " Your not going to scare me you know Mudblood." This made the blood in Hermione's vein rush even faster. She waved her wand and yelled " PERIDIOUS VERNTICULOUS!" Malfoy started to squirm and wriggle as a he itched in one spot than the next. As Crabe and Goyle moved toward her she did the same to them only to hear an icy-cool voice behind her say quietly, " Well, well Miss Granger what do we have here?" She wheeled around to face the person she already knew would be standing there.  
  
*^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^* A/N: Well what did you think? Want more? You know how to get it.. review, review, review!!! I know that Hermione probably doesn't have a little brother but for my purposes, she does. Oh and does anyone think I have too much talking?? 


	3. Detention!

Chapter 3: Detention  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sitting in Professor Snape's office, Hermione groaned inwardly and rubbed the sore spot on her arm where Snape had grabbed her and dragged her to his office. She had been in detention before but not on the first day back before classes had even started.  
  
"You will be sentenced to a two days of polishing in the trophy room. Come precisely at six o'clock. You will not leave until I have thoroughly inspected each item and made sure that it is properly cleaned. And that will be fifty points from Gryfindor. You know Miss Granger; I think that is a school record. You are the first one to get detention before classes start." Snape snickered (unusual for him).  
  
"But that's not fair! Classes haven't even started yet-"  
  
"And that's why you shouldn't be using magic at all yet! Following after your little friends I see. Harry and Ron got detention even before they got to school three years ago." Hermione glared at the wall behind Snape's desk. "Now I shall escort you back to the common room to assure that you don't get into anymore trouble and to make sure that Professor McGonagall hears about this."  
  
"It's not fair" Hermione grumbled under her breath. "It's all Malfoy's fault!"  
  
Snape, catching her last words said "Is that true?" Hermione nodded proudly. "How so?"  
  
"Well if he hadn't been tormenting my little brother, I would have never reacted like that. He should get detention, too!"  
  
"Standing up for family. Ah. A common way to get into deep trouble. Take the Potter's for instance" By now Hermione was steaming. Snape would have liked to go on and probably give her more detention if McGonagall had not flung open the door and walked into the small room.  
  
"Is it true that Miss Granger is getting detention, Severus?"  
  
"Yes Minerva. She was caught using magic without permission." McGonagall glanced sternly at Hermione who bowed her head in shame.  
  
"Well have you finished with her? It is time she should be getting to bed, since the first day of classes is tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, we are done. She may leave."  
  
*^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^*  
  
A/N: OK I know this is really short but I haven't had much time to rite for 3 reasons 1 I got grounded ( 2 the computer busted on me 3 I just didn't have time  
  
so review review review!!!  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( 


	4. Important! sorta

Hey everyone who is reading this story (which from the reviews I don't think is very many)!  
  
No this is NOT a new chapter or anything. I just wanted to tell you not expect an update anytime soon for 3 reasons:  
  
***that I just got the new Harry Potter book on Saturday (I'm already on page 5 hundred something [on the chapter Occlumancy] ) and have to finish it cuz its sooooooooooooooooo good!! ***We're goin on vacation so we won't be back for a while!  
  
***Then I have to actually finish writing the chapter!!  
  
So I wouldn't expect an update for another two or three weeks. If I can, maybe, just maybe I can squeeze in a really short chapter before we leave for out trip. I'm sry (Not that there seem to be many people who are reading this story and care anyway). :'( 


	5. Another One?

ALOHA FOLKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's a new chappie FINALLYYY!!!!--  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Chapter 4: Another One? ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The next morning Hermione, Ron and Harry were in the great hall eating breakfast. Hermione had just filled them in on what had happened the night before since when she got back to the common room the night before they had already been asleep.  
  
"It's not fair though!!" Hermione complained. "Malfoy should've gotten detention too!"  
  
"Hermione, I don't think I've every heard you complain so much." Ron grinned as Hermione sent a glare in his direction.  
  
"And Hermione, Snape was wrong about one thing." She looked at him questioningly. " Yea. In our second year, me an' Ron got detention for flying that blasted car to school." Harry and Ron both smiled at the memory. " You know, I haven't seen that car since out trip into the forbidden forest chasing those spiders." At the Ron shivered slightly.  
  
Hermione smiled. Just then Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle walked behind them. " Did you happened last night?? A+ student Hermione Granger got detention!! And what for you may ask. For protecting her wittle itle baby bwother."  
  
Hermione, whose face was beet-red, whirled around and glared at Malfoy who just smirked in return.  
  
"Ignore him Hermi." Harry instructed.  
  
"Sure. Whatever. I don't see you ignoring him every time he hurls an insult at you." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well that's cuz. umm, I, . errrrrr-"  
  
"Well, I have to bring Liz some food. She's probably starving by now." With that, Hermione shoved some bacon, toast, and a bagel into her school bag and hurried off to the common room. Running through the hallways, Hermione reached the portrait hole. "Curcerslab." She muttered and stepped through the hole that was revealed after the fat lady swung her picture forward.  
  
Glancing around the common room, there was no sign of Liz so she slipped quietly up the steps into the girls' dormitory. Hermione found Liz reading a comic book she had found the previous day under Dean Thomas's bed.  
  
"I got you some breakfast."  
  
"Really? Good. I'm starved!" Liz exclaimed. Hermione rummaged around in her bag for what she had brought and handed it all over to the young muggle girl. For a few minutes there was silence as Liz hungrily devoured the bacon and toast. Before she started on the bacon though, one thing came to mind. "Hermione can I ask you something."  
  
"Sure. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well why is everyone around here so. so secretive, about everything? Especially Ron and Harry."  
  
"Umm. well I really don't know." Hermione answered slowly. "But I'll tell Ron and Harry you said that." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
Hermione hurried down the corridor to the Great Hall hoping that Harry and Ron would still be there. She was in luck. Ron and Harry where just about to leave the hall and they ran to meet her.  
  
"Okay. What's our first class?" Ron asked, not bothering to take out his schedule.  
  
" I think it's Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione answered as she fished her schedule out of her bag.  
  
"Yup, it is. I wonder who the next teacher will be? Dumbledore didn't announce it last night at the start of term feast. Come to think of it I haven't seen Dumbledore at all so far. He wasn't even at the feast last night." Harry said still looking at his schedule.  
  
"Well we better be getting to class so we aren't late. I don't want to make a bad impression on the new teacher." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hermione, classes don't start for another twenty minutes. Gosh, I could get all the way to Snape's dungeon an back twice in that time." Ron stated. Hermione made a face at him and Harry laughed. "Do you to ever stop arguing?" He asked. They looked at each other and said in unison, "No."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione, Ron and Harry where sitting at there three usual desks in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. A couple of minutes later, every stopped talking and stared at the doorway. There stood a tall, slim figure with long wavy black hair. The figure entered the room and said "Hello. I am to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." In a very quiet yet firm voice, which had a slight accent to it. "Lumoroso." The person whispered and light flooded the room. It was a woman who looked about twenty-five. Her eyes where jade-green and she had curly blonde hair. "My name is Professor Durnham." Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "I am from Narragansett, Rhode Island in the U.S.A."  
  
"Please take out you're wands and books." The new teacher commanded. Everyone in the room did so without a word. When this happened the woman seemed to relax a bit. "Okay. We're gonna start off by you telling me what you have most recently covered and then I'll have everyone example it for me. It will also give me a chance to get to know you and you're skill level." After learning what they had studied, Professor Durnham started calling names.  
  
"Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger." And then: "Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Dean Tho-, wait a second!" She turned to Harry." Are you THE Harry Potter? Famous Harry Potter? The one who survived You-Know-Who??" Harry nodded, his face red. She put a slim hand on his forehead moved the bangs away revealing his lightning-shaped scar. "Wow. I had no idea I would be teaching you." After that everything went back to normal except for the fact that Professor Durnham kept slipping glances over her slim shoulder at Harry. The rest of the lesson continued with great ease and to everyone's great surprise and pleasure, Professor Durnham assigned no homework for that night.  
  
In the corridor outside the classroom, the three friends where checking their schedules and talking.  
  
"Don't you think it's kind of weird that the new teacher had the same last name as Liz??" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess but it's not that weird. Who knows. Durnham might be a pretty common name in the U.S.A." Ron said.  
  
"Liz isn't even from the U.S.A." Harry reminded them.  
  
"So there's even less of a chance that there in anyway related." Ron added.  
  
"Anyway, next we all have double Potions with Slytherin. And then after lunch Ron and I have Divination." Harry changed the subject.  
  
" And I have Arithmancy when you two have Divination." The next two classes went as well as any other time.  
  
Later that night, Harry, Ron , and Hermione where in the Gryfindor doing homework and chatting. As Hermione finished her homework, which was a considerably larger amount than Harry's and Ron's, she watched them as the struggled to make up unlucky dates for themselves for divination homework. Her mind was wondering though. She thought about what Liz had told her that morning, that Liz thought everyone was being very secretive. She also thought about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and how she had the same last name as Liz. Noticing that the boys were finishing up, she decided to speak. " I think we ought not to be so secretive about everything around Liz. She told me this morning she noticed something was all "hush-hush" around us." Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances. " If we want to talk about our world, we should do it somewhere she's not around. I also think we should casually mention if she has any relatives that live in the U.S. with the same last name as her. And there's also the problem of-" When Harry let out an extraordinarily large yawn, she stopped and added, "Tomorrow morning off course." They all climbed the stairs to their dormitories and fell asleep almost immediately."  
  
A/N: OK everyone who's readin this: I'm really really really sorry about the really really really long wait for this chapter. I didn't have any time to rite and I also had a maojor riters block 4 this chappie. Also its SUMMAA people. who want's to sit in front the stupid computer an type away all day when they cud be outside enjoyin the sunny shine an goin 2 the beach or in the pool or other stuff u can only do in the SUMMAA!!!??????  
  
Plezz review. Thanx. I will luv u all. Will TRY to update ASAP!!!!!  
  
Tata 4 now- C yall l8a!!!! 


	6. If anyone's reading this, please please ...

To anyone who's reading this.  
  
If you want me to continue riting this, plezz at least review something just so I no ur readin. I don't want to waste my time writing a story that no one's reading. If you don't review, I'll stop writing the story becuz im not riting it 2 amuse myself. 


End file.
